Un Golpe Del destino
by pipe92
Summary: Después de 2 años de la derrota del malvado Buu el mundo pasa por un periodo de paz, Pero Pilaf ha reunido las esferas desean al gran dios dragón un guerrero que Goku jamás podrá derrotar, lamentablemente para el Shenlong a tomado muy literal su deseo resucitando a Bardock Desencadenando una serie de hechos que pondrá en peligro el universo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 : El Regreso de Bardock**

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde la impresionante pelea contra Buu, la familia Son vivía nuevamente en paz en las montañas Paos habían vuelto hacer la familia unida que habían sido en el pasado, Goku seguía entrenando junto con Goten cada vez que tenia oportunidad, Gohan estaba empezando un relación con su amiga Videl. Pero todo el periodo de paz de la tierra estaba a punto de terminar el marciano Pilaf había reunido las esferas del dragón con un único objetivo acabar de una vez por todas con Goku y poder gobernar definitivamente la tierra

- Gran Pilaf por fin podrá pedir su deseo de gobernar el mundo – afirma Shu el humanoide Zorro secuaz del marciano

- No seas tonto la única posibilidad de hacer eso es deshacernos de ese mocoso de Goku – alega el marciano Pilaf mientras extiende sus manos donde estaban las esferas – Sal de ahí Shen long y cumple mi deseo – grita el pequeño marciano y de las siete esferas se iluminan y aparece el gran dios dragon

- cuál es su deseo solo puedo cumplir lo que pidan – dice el gran dragón verdoso mientras el cielo se oscurece y lo único que se puede ver es el gran resplandor emanado por el gigantesco dragón

- mi deseo es que traigas a un guerrero que Son Goku jamás podrá derrotar, para que al fin yo pueda tomar este mundo de una vez y para siempre – explica el marciano con mucho entusiasmo por pensar que de una vez por todas acabaría con su enemigo

Al terminar su frase el poderoso Dios dragón concedió su deseo iluminando toda a su alrededor con una poderosa luz rojiza, Pero Shen long había tomado esa frase muy literal devolviendo a la vida a Bardock quien se encontraba con los ojos se cerrados por unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo abrirlos, pero no fue lo que el marciano había esperado ya que el saiyajin lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo por el cuello y levantar lo a la altura de sus ojos

- Donde me encuentro y quien eres tú eres acaso un guerrero de Freezer – grita el saiyajin mientras prende su rastrado y mira su poder de pelea – no tu poder es de 3 unidades no eres más que una basura insignificante

- Este es...es el planeta tierra señor – dice muy asustado y con dificultad de hablar ya que el saiyajin lo estaba asfixiando

- ¿Tierra dijiste ?– dice Bardock confundido mientras recuerda que su hijo había sido enviado a ese planeta – es imposible kakaroto fue enviado a este planeta a destruirlo esto es absurdo

- Es la verdad señor usted debe referirse al mocoso con cola como usted él se llama Goku

- Dijiste kakaroto verdad – pregunta Bardock mientras empieza a rastrear los poderes de pelea de la tierra – que interesante este planeta tiene pocos guerreros que superen las 1000 unidades pero hay uno que posee 500000 unidades como Freezer ese es el más poderoso de este planeta ese debe ser kakaroto

Bardock se dispuso a moverse yéndose volando rumo donde se encontraba la más poderosa energía que su rastreador podía detectar y cual no se había equivocado era nada menos que su Hijo quien se encontraba en su casa sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido, pero su hijo quien se encontraba junto a su nueva novia la chica de ojos azules Videl quienes venían avisar de lo sucedido, ya que habían podido notar el cambio en el cielo que significaba que Shen Long había sido liberado de las esferas

- Papa alguien acaba de usar las esferas del dragón, trunks me acaba de informar que ellos no fueron y que las esferas ya fueron esparcidas por la tierra – explica muy preocupado Gohan por la situación pero Goku seguía comiendo

- Relájate hijo no puede ser nada grave los únicos que conocen la existencia de las esferas y como encontrarlas somos nosotros – dice el saiyajin Goku mientras termina de comer y puede sentir una extraña energía que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban

- si tú lo dices papa – dice Gohan pero también puede sentir un ki que se acerca – que es este ki es como si fuera de un saiyajin pero eso es imposible, ya está aquí – dice asombrado el Gran saiyaman mientras abre la puerta

- kakaroto por fin nos volvemos a ver – dice Bardock al aterrizar y ver a Goku nuevamente

Goku, Gohan y Videl quedan asombrados al ver al misterioso guerrero que tenía aspecto de Saiyajin. El cual estaba mirando a a Goku, pero muy lejos del planeta tierra en el mundo supremo un sello milenario se había roto en el momento que Bardock había resucitado liberando a una antiguo Diosa maligna llamada Izanami quien fue encerrada por los antiguos sagrados kaio samas, el cual estaba temiendo lo peor con el regreso de la antigua Diosa de la muerte

- Esto está mal muy mal el universo está en peligro nuevamente, esta vez necesitaremos más que a Goku para derrotar a Izanami – dice el supremo Kaio sama de hace quince generaciones

- Que sucede honorable antepasado quien es Izanami, es más poderoso que Buu – preguntaKibitoshin al ver la cara de preocupación mostrada por su antepasado

- lamentablemente son muy similares al principio de la creación antes de la aparición de Buu y de la misma oscuridad del universo existía la Diosa Izanami quien tenía como objetivo llevar las almas al otro mundo en pocas palabras era la primera diosa de la muerte – explica el anciano kaio shin de hace quince generaciones

- Si pero porque fue encerrada precisamente aquí en el mundo supremo, si era tan peligrosa – pregunta Kibitoshin curioso sobre la nueva amenaza

- Ella fue corrompida por el poder que le fue entregado, se volvió un ser de oscuridad empezó a corromper otras criaturas la única forma de vencerla fue sellando su espíritu dentro de una roca pero por alguna razón el sello se ha roto – responde muy preocupado mientras trata de rastrar a izanami atreves de la esfera de cristal – y ella ha regresado nuevamente el universo está en peligro


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Yamata-no-Orochi. es un monstruo de la** **mitología ****Tiene ocho cabezas y ocho colas, por lo cual se le llama "Yamata". "Orochi" significa "serpiente gigante", y suele venerarse como la deidad de la montaña en el sintoísmo.**

** pages/Nacho-y-Raven900916-fanfics/365915653421600**

* * *

**capitulo 2 : El Plan de Izanami**

- kakaroto por fin nos volvemos a ver – dice Bardock al aterrizar y ver a Goku nuevamente

- quien eres tú eres otro saiyajin, si vienes a decirme que debía conquistar este planeta estas muy equivocado yo no soy un saiyajin yo soy un terrícola – grita Goku al cree que Bardock venía con las mismas intenciones que Vegeta, Radiz y turles

- Ja ja ja veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre kakaroto no vengo a pelear contigo soy un saiyajin que posee honor en la batalla, nuestra raza luchaba por eso no somos un raza de barbaros – explica Bardock sorprendiendo a Goku

- que no vienes a pelear ni a conquistar la tierra entonces a que has venido y mi nombre no es kakaroto es Goku – pregunta curioso por la presencia del misterioso saiyajin

- tal parece que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y también perdiste tu cola por eso lograste mezclarte con los terrícolas – dice Bardock mientras observa a Videl y a Gohan encendiendo su rastreador paras ver su poder de pelea – interesante un poder de 180 terrícola insignificante en el universo grandioso en este planeta y el tuyo es que es imposible es de – dice Bardock al medir el poder de Gohan su rastreador es destruido por la gran energía

- oiga en entrenado mucho tal vez no sea de la familia guerrera de los saiyajin pero mi poder es respetable – alega muy furiosa la ojiazul quien se encontraba detrás de Gohan

- lo importante es que yo soy tu verdadero padre y de algún modo que no puedo explicar he vuelto nuevamente a la vida, lo último que puedo recordar es la batalla contra Freezer en la cual ese maldito me elimino – explica Bardock lo último que puede recordar mientras Goku queda asombrado por saber de su verdadero padre

Desde que Goku se había enterado de que era un extraterrestre durante la batalla contra Radiz, nunca se había preguntado como seria su padre por la experiencia de sus batalla contra otros saiyajines se veían guerreros orgullosos que luchaban y mataban sin piedad . Sin embargo su padre se veía muy distinto a lo que aparentaban ellos se veía que tenía un gran orgullo pero con un sentido del honor muy fuerte, pero aun asi era difícil aceptarlo como un padre tan rápido al igual que Gohan quien se encontraba en un prado junto a Videl, quien al igual que su padre le costaba asumir que su abuelo fuera un saiyajin puro sin saber que la chica de ojos azules le estaba hablando

- Pareciera que no estuvieras feliz de saber que tienes un abuelo biológico , Gohan me escuchas – preguntaba Videl pero Gohan no respondía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos , hasta que la ojiazul le golpea la cabeza

- Aahh que sea parte saiyajin no significa que no sienta dolor – dice Gohan mientras se soba la cabeza – el único que está feliz de esta noticia es Goten porque no vio lo que papa y yo vimos y luchamos contra otros saiyajines ellos eran guerreros malvados y sin piedad

- Pero el es tu abuelo se parece mucho a tu papa y a Goten , además tu me dijiste que el señor picolo y Vegeta fueron rivales de tu papa y que cambiaron , todo podemos cambiar si nos dan la oportunidad de hacerlo ,mi madre me dijo cuando era muy pequeña que no existía nadie que no tuviera algo de bondad en su corazón – explica muy emocionada la pelinegra mientras Gohan escucha y reflexiona por aquellas palabras

- Tienes razón Videl debo darle una oportunidad a mi abuelo le diré esto a papa para que el también le dé una oportunidad más que mal es el que nunca ha tenido un padre en su vida ahora que misteriosamente aparece – dice el semisaiyajin ex discípulo de Picolo

Mientras tanto en la corporación Capsula se encontraba Vegeta quien aun no se percataba de la presencia de Bardock ya que se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad lo cual aislaba el ki externo e interno, pero una figura sombría vigilaba sin saber al Príncipe Saiyajin esta era Izanami quien había llegado a la tierra teniendo un plan preparado para causar destrucción y miedo

- muy bien te he resucitado y dado nuevos poderes Tooma con el único fin de que convenzas a Bardock de usar las esferas del dragón para traicionar a su familia – dice la antigua diosa de la muerte quien había traído desde el mas allá a Tooma compañero de escuadrón de Bardock

- lo se le debo la vida y estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para quedarme con mi cuerpo incluso acabar con Bardock si es necesario – afirma Tooma influenciado por las energías negativas de Izanami , antes de irse en dirección de donde se encontraba su antiguo amigo

- crees que tus patéticos peones sean capaces de hacer su trabajo Izanami no le veo mucho futuro a tu plan – dice una voz oculta en las sombras

- ja ja ja no te preocupes Yamata-no-Orochi pronto mi plan dará frutos y podremos liberarte de tu prisión solo debemos romper los siete sellos que te aprisionan y se quien nos podrá ayudar el antiguo y malvado Vegeta solo debo influenciar un poco su corazón - explica parte de su plan la antigua diosa de la muerte quien se preparaba para separar a los gurreros de la tierra – una Vez libre gobernaremos los 12 universos y no habrá nada ni nadie quien nos pueda detener

- primero debemos acabar con nuestros enemigos para poder conquistar los diferentes universos recuerda que el anciano kaio sello también los pasos entre dimensiones pero ahora que está muerto esos sellos están más débiles que nunca – explica el malvado Yamata-no-Orochi poderosa serpiente gigante de 8 cabezas quien al igual que Izanami había sido sellado por el anciano kaio shin pero ahora esos sellos se estaban rompiendo


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no **m**e pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

******capitulo 3 : El despertar de las Sombras **

Vegeta seguía entrenando arduamente en la cámara de gravedad, aunque la tierra pasaba por un periodo de Paz el aun deseaba superar a su amigo y rival Kakaroto, sin saber de la noticia de la resucitación de Bardock, sin saber que sería parte del plan perverso de Izanami para liberar los siete sello que mantenían encerrado en una dimensión paralela Yamata-no-Orochi un antiguo demonio deidad

- "Vegeta_ tú no estás hecho para ser un segundo lugar, tu eres el príncipe saiyajin no puede estar a la sombra de un soldado de clase baja como Kakaroto "_ – dice la antigua diosa de la muerte Izanami a través de la mente de Vegeta tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo

- Quien eres sal de donde quiera que este cobarde si no quieres ser destruido vete – grita furioso el príncipe saiyajin trasformando se en súper saiyajin 2

- Soy tu conciencia mi querido vegeta solo te digo lo que quieres oír si tanto deseas superar a Kakaroto solo debes darme una cosa y yo te daré el poder máximo - ofrece Izanami manipulando los deseos más profundos del príncipe saiyajin

- Sal de mi cabeza de una vez por todas, soy el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta nadie me controla – grita furioso aumentando su ki al máximo destruyendo totalmente su cámara de gravedad alarmando a trunks y a Bulma quienes salen a ver como estaba

- Vegeta que sucedió estas bien

- Claro mujer nunca estuve mejor en mi vida, solo me excedí un poco con mi poder – dice Vegeta al levantarse de los escombros " ja ja pobre Vegeta su furia me dio libertad a su corazón y su mente hora no es más que mi esclavo mental una marioneta viviente

Parte del plan de Izanami está siguiendo su curso pronto crearía un desequilibrio entre las fuerzas universales rompiendo el sello de su más poderoso aliado Yamata-no-Orochi y de esa forma dominar los distintos mundos, mientras tanto Tooma iba en dirección a donde se encontraba su viejo amigo Bardock tal cual le habían ordenado, mientras que Izanami dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta tenía otros asuntos los cuales se encontraba en el templo sagrado

- Tú debes ser el pequeño namek kamisama de este mundo – pregunta Izanami una vez que había llegado la plataforma celeste sorprendiendo a Dende

- Quien eres tú no eres Vegeta puedo sentir tu poder oscuro emanando de él y no es cualquier ki es uno muy antiguo - grita el joven kamisama namek provocando la risa de la antigua diosa de la muerte que tenía bajo su control al poderoso saiyajin de sangre pura

- Ja ja veo que eres muy hábil namek supongo que tu pueblo debe conocer a Yamata-no-Orochi le temían mucho – pregunta nuevamente Izanami dejando muy asustado a Dende

- Dijiste Yamata-no-Oroch el antiguo demonio deidad la serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas y ocho colas es un criatura infernal, tú qué relación tienes con esa criatura monstruosa – dice Dende mientras se acerca Izanami lentamente hacia a él con una mira diabólica en su rostro

- tendrás en privilegio de ser el primero en ver con tus propios ojos lo que sucederá a tu pequeño mundo, una vez que libere a mi compañero te mostrare el futuro de tus amigos y de este universo – explica Izanami colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Dende y este ve escenas del futuro donde la tierra un desierto desolador y sin vida toda la vida de la tierra había sido arrasada como los océanos y bosques , podía ver los cuerpos de sus amigos tirados muertos al lado de la poderosa serpiente que escupía fuego por cinco de sus ocho bocas

- porque me muestras estas imágenes que ganas que yo haya visto el futuro no lo entiendo quien eres – pregunta el namek muy confundido y sorprendido por aquellas imágenes

- te lo voy a decir no importa ya que muy pronto tu también estarás bajo mi control mental, yo soy Izanami la antigua y poderosa diosa de la muerte mi objetivó es liberar a mi compañero una vez que lo haga dominare este y los otro universos – explica finalmente Izanami dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta – ahora es tu turno de ser mi esclavo mental – dice Izanami controlando la mente y voluntad del joven namek

Una vez que Izanami tenía el control del pequeño Dende tendría acceso a las codiciadas esferas del dragón y teniendo el cuerpo de vegeta no levantaría tantas sospechas y no podría ser detectada por los sagrados kiosamas cumpliendo su labor de encontrar y romper los siete sellos por su parte Tooma había llegado a las montañas paos

- Veo que no has cambiado nada después de tantos años – Tooma colocado una mano en Bardock quien se encontraba despaldas meditando

- Tooma que haces aquí yo los vi morir a manos del escuadrón de ese maldito de Dodoria cómo es posible que estés aquí vivo y este planeta - pregunta muy confundido el saiyajin de sangre pura por la inesperada visita de su amigo

- De la misma manera que tu Bardock no tengo mas mínima idea de cómo llegue a aquí lo único que recuerdo que desperté en este lugar y tal parece es que tiene un gravedad inferior al del planeta vegita – explica Tooma con una sonrisa en su rostro_ " tal como recuerdo Bardock es un tonto pronto cumpliré mi misión "_

- Si tienes razón este planeta es muy agradable ahora entiendo porque mi hijo Kakaroto y el príncipe Vegeta se quedaron aquí tiene un clima muy agradable – dice Bardock parándose y mirando hacia el cielo admirando la naturaleza mientras corría una briza

- Si tienes toda la razón sabes una cosa deberíamos exterminar a todos esto terrícolas y resucitar nuestra antigua raza de nuevo traer de vuelta al imperio saiyajin - explica Tooma su plan mientras extiendo su mano hacia su antiguo líder en señal de aprobación de su malvado plan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

******capitulo 4 : En Quien Confías **

La oscuridad poco a poco iba cubriendo en secreto a la tierra sin que los guerreros Saiyajines se dieran cuanta de ello, pero cierto namek que se encontraba meditando en las montañas se había percatado de las extrañas energías que envolvían al planeta, pero por otra parte Bardock estaba dudo en la oferta que le había hecho su amigo sin saber que solo era el cascaron del guerrero que fue en el pasado ahora solo era un peón en el juego de Izanami

- que decides Bardock, tu tienes el destino de nuestra raza en tus manos - dice Tooma con una leve sonrisa maliciosa

- no me parece buena idea sé que juntos podríamos tomar este planeta en dos días - explica Bardock dejando furioso a su supuesto amigo por no tomar su oferta

- que como que no te parece buena idea - grita frustrado el saiyajin de raza pura al mismo tiempo que se le ocurre otro plan - que ser destruido por Freezer te hizo mas sensible, donde esta el Bardock conquistador de mundos

- al contrario cuando estaba muriendo junto al planeta vegita a manos de ese ataque de Freezer me di cuenta los errores cometidos por nuestro Rey y nuestra raza - explica Bardock dando le la espalda a su amigo

Bardock podía sentir una pequeña desconfianza a su amigo, algo le decía que no era el mismo de antes mientras que el Supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones no podía detectar con precisión la ubicación de Izanami, solo sabia que se encontraba en la tierra es por eso que decidió comunicarse lo a Goku con la ayuda de kibitoshin ya que estaba seguro que el guerrero saiyajin no estaría influenciado por la oscuridad de la antigua diosa de la muerte

- Son Goku que gusto verte otra vez, pero me gustaría que nuestros encuentros fuera sin que el universo este en peligro - dice el anciano supremo kaio dejando confundido al guerrero saiyajin mas fuerte del universo

- he a que se refiere honorable anciano no comprendo - pregunta muy confundido el saiyajin

- Goku una nueva amenaza se a presentado una antigua diosa maligna sea liberado, y la he detectado hasta este planeta al parecer puede poseer cuerpos - explica el anciano supremo kaiosama

- un nuevo enemigo y ella es muy fuerte espero que si hace mucho que no tengo una desde Majin Buu - pregunta muy emocionado sin pensar en las consecuencias - aa a que se refiere que puede poseer cuerpos - pregunta nuevamente Goku rascándose la cabeza

- significa que ella puede manipular el cuerpo o cuerpos que ella desee, te estado observando Goku desde que Izanami fue liberada y estoy seguro que eres tu, aun no sabemos cual es su plan pero debes tener cuidado - advierte el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones a Goku antes de marcharse al mundo supremo con la ayuda de Kibitoshin

Mientras Izanami seguía manipulando y controlando a diferentes personas gracias a la ayuda del cuerpo de Vegeta todo iba según su plan para poder liberar a su compañero, estaba en las montañas esperando a Tooma para saber la respuesta de Bardock si aceptaba o no su oferta, a los pocos minutos después el saiyajin llego creyendo que había fallado en su misión

- he fallado, Bardock no acepto - dice decisolucionado Tooma arrodillado creyendo que su jefa lo iba a castigar pero sucedió lo contrario

- ja ja ja te equivocas Tooma todo sigue de acuerdo a mi plan al igual que a hecho el anciano - ríe Izanami dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta desconcertando al saiyajin el cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando

- disculpe creo que no entiendo a lo que se refiere, creí que su plan era que Bardock pasar a nuestro lado - pregunta el guerrero saiyajin

- todo va de acuerdo a mi plan, para poder liberar a Yamata-no-Orochi debemos destruir los 7 sellos que lo aprisionan y uno de ellos es el de la confianza destruiremos la confianza que existe en entre ellos - explica la malévola diosa de la muerte su plan

- Izanami un namek no esta observando, elimínalo o convierte lo en uno de nosotros es una amenaza potencial - dice el malvado demonio serpiente el cual podía comunicarse con Izanami por las grietas dimensionales que se estaban formando

Picolo se había dado cuenta de la prencensia oscura que producía Izanami al igual que el ki saiyajin que había aparecido en la tierra hace algunas horas , decidiendo investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo en la tierra cosa que le parecía algo inquietante lamentablemente para el había sido descubierto en su búsqueda de lo que estaba pasando

- quieres tienes la apariencia de Vegeta pero posees un ki maligno diferente a los otros una oscuridad eterna y profunda - pregunta curioso Picolo colocándose en posición de combate enfrente de Tooma e Izanami

- según la memoria de Vegeta tu eres un namek de nombre Picolo - dice Izanami - y que fuiste kamisama de este planeta eso significa que debes saber donde esta la espada de Frontera - pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando asombrado al namek guerrero

- que como sabes la existencia de esa espada según los kamisama anteriores decía que esa espada fue entregada por el Gran kaiosama hace muchos siglos que posee la capacidad de viajar por dimensiones - explica Picolo sobre la poderosa arma del mundo de los kaiosamas provocando el interés de la perversa diosa de la muerte

- ja ja tu serás de mas utilidad que todos mis peones juntos eres incluso de mas utilidad que el mismo Vegeta - comenta Izanami mientras se acerca a Picolo el cual retrocede - no te hare daño namek solo te abriré los ojos dándote mas poder - comenta nuevamente mientras utiliza sus poderes para controlar la mente de Picolo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Kari una Guerrera de Otro mundo**

- Gohan algo anda muy mal, siento un mal presentimiento - comenta Videl usando su traje del Gran Saiyaman 2

- Tienes razón siento un extraño escalofrió algo anda mal en la tierra es como un extraño ki maligno que cubre la tierra - dice Gohan el cual usaba su traje de gran saiyaman

Ambos jóvenes justicieros se encontraban en ciudad satán encargando se de uno criminales que intentaban robar un banco, fue en ese momento que la ojiazul noto una extraña energía maligna, la cual empezaba a crecer cada vez mas y mas pero de pronto se escucha un voz de una chica quien se encontraba flotando en el aire la cual poseia un traje de combate igual al que usa su padre y su hermano Goten

- Tu debes ser Gohan el hijo de Goku y milk, debes ser tienes Ki saiyajin - dice una chica peliazul la cual se encontraba flotando en el aire

- Quien rayos eres, tu también posee ki saiyajin quien eres y que quieres aquí - pregunta Gohan muy furioso al ver esta chica, mientras piensa " _esta chica me recuerda alguien no se porque"_

- No te alteres tanto Gohan no soy una amenaza - dice la peliazul mientras desciende a la tierra - mi nombre es Kari, Son Kari vengo de otro universo soy hija de Goku y Bulma

Son Gohan no lo podía creer que la chica que estaba en frente era su versión femenina de otro universo, Kari al ver la expresión de confusión del semisaiyajin decidió explicar que ella venia ayudarlos a combatir una gran amenaza que se aproximaba, que había sido contactada por el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones después de un gran esfuerzo logro cruzar la barrera del espacio tiempo

- A ver déjame ver si entendió bien tu eres hija de Goku y Bulma y vienes de otro mundo universo, pero como lograste llegar este universo - pregunta curioso el joven pelinegro

- Bueno no fue fácil pero el señor Vegeta me ayudo en eso, ambos usamos nuestros poderes Saiyajines y logramos abrir un agujero a través de las dimensiones - explica la peliazul mostrando una cara de inocente - pero ahora no se como volver - dice como si nada mientras Gohan y Videl caen despaldas al estilo anime

- Realmente eres hija del señor Goku, pero quien es esa amenaza a la que te refieres - pregunta la ojiazul

- Es una antigua diosa de la muerte llamada Izanami quien esta intentando liberar a una criatura mitológica - explica la semisaiyajin peliazul sorprendiendo nuevamente - y como veo esto el fin de esta dimensión esta contado - anuncia Kari viendo el cielo y sintiendo el poder oscuro que empezaba a crecer

Poco a poco las barreras del tiempo espacio se iban debilitando cada vez mas igual que la prisión dimensional del demonio Yamata-no-Orochi, Mientras Izanami quien se encontraba en el cuerpo de Vegeta se preparaba para comenzar su victoria junto a sus Zombis sin voluntad, pero lo que mas le interesaba era encontrar la poderosa espada de Frontera para así poder controlar los diferentes mundos

- Muy bien Picolo donde ocultaron la espada de Frontera - pregunta impaciente Izanami dentro del cuerpo del Príncipe saiyajin

- Según recuerdo la espada fue enterrada cerca del centro de la tierra para evitar que cualquier criatura la pudiera usar - responde el namek arrodillando se al responder

- Bien tendremos que hacer algunos sacrificios - dice la antigua diosa malvada dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta - que opinas tu Yamata-no-Orochi - pregunta mientras una espesa niebla oscura empieza a tomar forma solo viéndose una variedad de ojos rojos

- Digo que destruyas de una vez a estos peones ya dos de los siete sellos se han roto mi prisión pronto será destruida es hora de acabar esto - indica el demonio serpiente mientras que Izanami sonríe

- Si el sello de la confianza y la lealtad sean rotos - responde Izanami mientras se empieza mover - Vamos Picolo, Tooma vamos andando de una vez

La malévola diosa de la muerte dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta junto a sus secuaces se dirigían a la capital del norte, su objetivo encontrar la espada de Frontera aunque para ello destruyeran la tierra, pero por otro lado se encontraban volando Videl, Gohan y Kari quienes se dirigían a las montañas paos para contarle a Son Goku lo sucedido, pero aun existían dudas sobre la procedencia de la chica peliazul

- Oye Kari aun no me queda claro como es que lograste a travesar las barreras del espacio tiempo sin usar esa famosa espada - pregunta desconfiado joven pelinegro provocando una pequeña risa nerviosa de parte de la peliazul

- Bueno tu sabes yo también puedo convertirme en Súper saiyajin 2, de esa forma y con la ayuda del señor Vegeta combinamos nuestros ki para abrir un agujero que rompió un pared y de esa forma lo hice ya te lo había dicho antes - explica la joven ojiazul su forma de a ver llegado ahí

- Bien te creo - responde Gohan mientras piensa _" siento varios ki muy grandes dirigiendo se a la capital del norte es muy sospecho pero no estoy seguro si es buena idea investigar "_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

- Por tu expresión en tu cara veo que tu también puedes sentir las presencias que van hacia el norte - pregunta la semisaiyajin peliazul sorprendiendo a Gohan y Videl por su gran poder de percepción

- Videl ve a la casa de mi padre dile lo que sucede, yo y Kari iremos a investigar - dice el semisaiyajin pelinegro provocando la molestia de la ojiazul que no espero para dar su opinión

- Y porque rayos debo ir yo a advertir al señor Goku porque no va tu amiga Kari - responde con Sarcasmo la pelinegra mostrando celos de la joven Kari quien sonríe entendiendo lo que sucedida mientras Gohan miraba sin entender lo que pasaba

- Porque no quiero que te pase nada si te llegara a pasar algo no me lo podría llegar a perdonar al igual que tu padre - susurra Gohan acercando se a la pelinegra al oído la cual se sonroja por tal acto - Kari es una guerrera con sangre saiyajin al igual que yo es por eso no debes ponerte celosa aunque te ves mas bonita así

- Aaa no digas tonterías - responde muy roja de vergüenza la ojiazul por las palabras de su novio mientras decide retirarse volando en dirección a las montañas Paos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

******capitulo 6 : Goku vs Vegeta y El Despertar de las Sombras  
**

- Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez – dice Izanami dentro del cuerpo de Vegeta al tiempo que concentra su ki elevando el poder del guerrero saiyajin

Una vez concentrado el poder de Vegeta se dispuso atacar con su mayor poder el Resplandor Final, ataque que formo un gran agujero en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que alerto a los guerreros z que algo malo estaba corriendo, los primeros en llegar fueron Gohan y Kari, mientras Goku desde las montañas paos había sentido el súbito incremento de energía de Vegeta y el poderoso temblor que le siguió después

- Veo que por fin han llegado vera el comienzo del fin de su mundo – comenta Izanami mientras se disponía a dejar el cuerpo de Vegeta – Mi nombre es Izanami fui en mi tiempo una respetada diosa de la muerte – comenta la criatura de piel blanca y cabello purpura

- Sabemos quién eres - dice Goku quien llega con la ayuda de su técnica de la teletrasportación – y no vas a lograr tu objetivo

- Veo que has llegado según lo que pude ver dentro de la mente de Vegeta tú debes ser Goku , tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti también – comenta Izanami mientras observa a Vegeta – Muy bien Vegeta lo que te prometí ahora es tuyo el poder máximo libera tu poder

- Maldito kakaroto me la vas a pagar por superar mis poderes – grita furioso Vegeta influenciado por el poder maligno de la antigua diosa

Goku creía que esto sería parecido a hace dos años cuando Vegeta fue influenciado por babidi para poder sacer su antigua maldad, pero esta vez parecía diferente Vegeta elevo su poder pero una gran resplandor dorado cubrió todo a su alrededor, las nubes empezaban a pasar a una gran velocidad el suelo empezaba a temblar. Finalmente termino rebelando el nuevo poder de Vegeta que esta vez había alcanzado el súper saiyajin 3, para asombro de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor

- Que sucede kakaroto creí que habías venido a pelear que paso con tu gran espíritu de lucha – pregunta sarcásticamente el príncipe saiyajin quien esperaba que su oponente diera el primer golpe

- Vegeta estás loco si sigues con esto terminara mal no somos enemigos , ya una vez te dejaste controlar quiero saber si esta vez es asi – pregunta Goku al tiempo que el también eleva su poder al súper saiyajin

- Cállate kakaroto esto es lo que siempre quise una última lucha contra ti no me importa lo que pueda pasar solo quiero ser el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo – grita Vegeta mientras se dispone atacar a Goku

Mientras Goku y Vegeta se enfrentaban en su estado de super saiyajin 3 , izanami después de formar un gran cráter usando el cuerpo de Vegeta , baja para poder encontrar la espada de Frontera la cual se encontraba muy cerca del centro de la tierra , mientras Gohan veía impotente como su padre se enfrentaba con Vegeta y la malvada izanami lograba su objetivo sin mas opción decidió actuar elevando su poder a su modo mistico para poder para a Vegeta

- es suficiente Vegeta , si sigues con esto no te llevara a nada tu sabes que poseo mas poder que tu - grita Gohan colocando se enfrente del príncipe saiyajin y de su padre , pero a diferencia de lo que Gohan creía Vegeta no se intimido y se limito a sonreír

- ja ja ja mocoso el poder no lo es todo debes saber usarlo - comenta el príncipe extraterrestre al mismo tiempo que observa a Kari y elevando su mano - eres poderoso pero también seras veloz Big Bang Attack - grita Vegeta disparando su mejor técnica , mientras Gohan vuela velozmente intentando proteger a Kari - esta pelea es entre tu y yo Kakaroto

- Vegeta haz perdió el juicio esta trasformación te agotara muy rapido no estas acostumbrado como yo - alega Goku intentando esquivar los golpes de Vegeta

un gran estruendo se podía sentir el tierra pero esta vez no pertenecía a la fuerza saiyajin , del gigantesco cráter sale Izanami y en sus manos poseía una espada

- han perdido saiyajines es la hora que vea a la criatura de su destrucción ja ja ja - ríe de forma malévola teniendo en su poder la espada que permite cruzar por las diferentes dimensiones - ahora yo poseo la espada de frontera

Izanami toma la poderosa y mística espada la cual rompe la prisión extradimensional la cual mantenía prisionero a Yamata-no-Oroch el gigantesco demonio de 8 cabezas y la misma cantidad de colas surgía nuevamente cubriendo a la tierra con su poderoso ki maligno emanando de el un veneno que mataba a la vida natural de la tierra , Gohan y kari veían incrédulos el tamaño del imponente demonio

- que rayos es esa criatura posee un poder descomunal - comenta el semisaiyajin pelinegro mientras observaba al gigantesco e imponente monstruo

- ese monstruo es el que te hable Gohan el es Yamata-no-Oroch la serpiente gigante hemos llegado muy tarde - se lamenta la ojiazul mientras ve que Gohan sale disparado en contra de aquel demonio - a donde vas Gohan acaso estas loco

- no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo que la tierra es destruida poseo sangre saiyajin en mis venas es mi deber también proteger a mi planeta natal - grita Gohan elevando su poder al estado místico pero antes que pudiera golpear a la gran serpiente gigante una de sus ocho colas lo golpea arropándolo contra el suelo

- ustedes los mortales aun no comprenden con quien se están enfrentando extinguiré toda luz de su mundo - anuncia la gigantesca serpiente mientras su oscuro ki maligno invade el mundo cubriendo todo de sombras

- que rayos esta pasando que es este ki tan grande que siento , espero que Gohan pueda hacer algo - comenta la ojiazul que venia de las montañas paos y podía sentir la poderosa y maligna esencia del demonio


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

******Capitulo 7 : Un Lobo con Piel de Oveja **

El Poder se tornaba inestable al punto que la barrera de la dimensiones se hiciera cada vez menor , la única formaba de para y evitar el Ragnarok ( El fin del mundo o el apocalipsis ) era escondiendo nuevamente la Espada de Frontera y mandando de vuelta a su prisión extra-dimensional a la poderosa Serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas , lamentablemente Vegeta y Goku seguía luchando en una batalla que pareciera no tener fin

- Rindan se mortales no tienen manera de vencerme - vocifera la gigantesca serpiente antes de lanzar fuego de sus ocho cabezas

- " si no hago algo de inmediato todos morimos su ki se esta haciendo cada vez mas grande , pero solo el del , ella sigue de la misma manera eso significa que obtiene su poder de las energías negativas - piensa Gohan una posible solución mientras esquiva las llamaradas ardientes

- se lo que hay que hacer Gohan - grita Kari convirtiendo se en Super Saiyajin - solo debo ir al templo sagrada resiste un poco mas - grita por segunda vez volando al templo de kamisama con la única esperanza de utilizar el agua sagrada para purificar la maldad

pero mientras Kari se alejaba una poderosa luz dorada se acercaba a toda velocidad , era nada menos que Gotenks trasformado en Super saiyajin 3 que venia toda velocidad con intenciones de ayudar en la situacion , mientras Gohan aun intentaba conectar un golpe pero le era inútil por la gran cantidad de colas que poseía la serpiente

- impresionante rayos es esa cosa - pregunta el saiyajin fusionado observando a la imponente criatura con apariencia de serpiente

- es una larga historia Gotenks te la explicare después , ahora debemos acabar con el - grita Gohan alcanzando su máximo poder asciendo temblar a Toda la tierra

- es mas fuerte de lo que me imagine , el tenia razón Yamata-no-Orochi no podrá ganar y mi mayor amenaza no es Vegeta o Goku es este mocoso - susurra en voz baja Izanami mientras se prepara para escapar antes que algo saliera mal

mientras Gotenks atacaba con su técnica habitual el ataque Kamiskase de los Super Fantasmas y Gohan intentaba conectar un Golpe limpio , Kari por fin pudo llegar al templo de Kamisama usando el agua sagrada para esparcila por el mundo , de esa manera reducir el poder maligno de la poderosa serpiente de ocho cabezas , al ver que su poder se había reducido al igual que las influencias de la malvada diosa de la muerte Vegeta regresa a la normalidad perdiendo su trasformación de Super saiyajin 3

- Kakaroto que haces aquí y trasformado en Super saiyajin 3 - pregunta confundido el príncipe saiyajin después de perder las influencias malignas que lo tenían controlado

- Vegeta realmente no recuerdas nada , es un historia muy larga y no tenemos tiempo para esto debemos acabar con esa serpiente - explica sorprendido el guerrero saiyajin pero lamentablemente para el no le quedaba mucha energía para mantener su trasformación de Super saiyajin 3

en ese momento Goku y Vegeta se disponían atacar a la imponente serpiente , al igual que Gohan quien acumula todo su ki para disponer a lanzar un ultimo ataque pero su cuerpo se detiene sentia que algo no andaba bien , al mirar hacia atrás se da cuenta que izanami tenia secuestrada a bien haciendo le un gesto que no atacar o si no su novia moriría

- " maldita sea no puedo permitir que algo le pase a Videl , pero que puedo hacer para detenerla no puedo salvarla sin lastimar la " piensa Gohan muy preocupado sin ideas de como salvaría a Videl sin ponerla en peligro

Pero de pronto aparece Kari quien venia del templo de Kamisama , al ver la situacion no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso atacar a la antigua diosa de la muerte con uno de sus ataques mas fuertes makankosappo, lanzando lo contra la Izanami quien a diferencia de lo que Gohan pensaba uso la espada de Frontera envés de Videl para protegerse , pero lamentablemente la legendaria espada se parte en dos al llegar el impacto

- acaso estas loca que hubiera pasado si esa loca hubiera usado a Videl envés que a la espada para protegerse - reclama furioso el joven pelinegro mientras recoge la mitad de la espada

- Izanami esta usando a Videl como seguro para no ser atacada no la usara de escudo no lo conviene hacer eso , en mi mundo no todos sobrevivieron a la batalla de Cell y los androides no te quejes - explica la peliazul mientras observa a la malvada enemiga

- eso no te da derecho a venir aquí a dar mas bajas si vas ayudar bien si no puedes irte ahora - reclama el pelinegro muy frustrado y enojado por la aptitud de la chica peliazul - Izanami deja ir a Videl o ya lo veras

- ja ja ja que harás Son Gohan , tu no puedes hacer nada para detenerme pero si derrotas a - ríe Izanami antes de usar la mitad de la espada y abrir espacio entre dimensiones llevándoselo consigo a la ojiazul - si sales vivo de este podras buscar a tu novia

en ese momento la ira de Gohan nuevamente despierta , todo su cuerpo comienza a palpitar elevando su poder al máximo sintiendo una sensación que solo había sentido en su pelea contra Cell deseos de Venganza y destrucción , dejando se llevar por sus emociones nuevamente pierde el control , lanzando un poderoso Kame hame ha contra Yamata-no-Orochi destruyendo lo por completo agotando todo su poder al igual que su ira en el proceso

- maldición , maldición no pude hacer nada hacer nada para protegerla y ahora se la llevo quien sabe a donde - grita furioso el joven guerrero semisaiyajin mientras golpea el suelo mostrando la frustración que siente

- no fue tu culpa Gohan no pudiste hacer nada , pero aun puedes rescatarla , usa la otra mitad de la espada y viaja por las dimensiones yo puedo ayudarte - dice Kari mientras toma la mano de Gohan y piensa " todo a salido de acuerdo al plan de mi señora Izanami pronto Gohan y los demás guerrero de los diferente universos caerán " dice en su mente mostrando un sonrisa malévola y de victoria

* * *

**Esta historia Continuara en un próximo Fic y Gracias por leer **


End file.
